


The end of the Pale King

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Google translate used, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: What would happen if the Pale King returns to Hallownest ?





	The end of the Pale King

The Pale King is on his knees, the cracked crown, hatefully observing these “failures” and his “daughter” that they have defeated him.

 

Ghost, Hornet and Hollow Knight observe their “father” with immense hatred. (especially Hornet)

“How dare you?!” Said the pale king angrily.

“How dare you beat, me ?! The Pale King!

“You, the Hollow Knight, you were supposed to be pure and perfect!” “How did a failure like him (by pointing to Ghost) kill Radiance and make the infection disappear ?!”

“You are like the other Vessels that I created, a failure, and YOU (showing Hornet), how can you defeat your own father?” It’s thanks to me that you were born!“

"No, it’s not thanks to you, it’s mother who gave me life, you’ve never been there for me.”

“You fled your kingdom like a coward, you killed your own childrens because they were not” empty “as you wanted, you made people suffer and it is because of you that Radiance created this infection because it is you who is responsible for his vengeance and anger because you stole her kingdom!

The Pale King laughed maliciously and said, "Yes … it’s true, I stole her kingdom, I stole her people, I did everything to make her forget.”

“The Hallownest is better since I stole her kingdom, I created a city, I created life, I created everything!”

“You are crazy, It’s why the people of Hive and Deepnest did not want to do anything with you,” said Hornet.

‘Me ? Crazy? No … I’m not crazy, “said the pale king.

"I’m going to kill you, you and those” failures “I’m going to kill everyone who gets in my way!”

The pale king takes out his nail and rushes to the three brothers / sisters to kill them.

The Hollow Knight blocks him with his weapon to prevent him from killing his brother and sister.

The King is weaker and weaker, he knows he will die if he continues to fight in this state.

The King pushes the Hollow Knight and runs away.

“GO BACK HERE COWARD !!” Hornet shouted.

The Hollow Knight (who is already in a bad state) can not follow him, Ghost is chasing him.

“NO !! Ghost, come back here!”

Too late, Ghost pursues the pale king …

The race continues after several minutes and suddenly, Ghost has an idea.

Ghost stops chasing the Pale King and goes to the Abyss …

Ghost runs to the Abyss, finds his family and explains (with sign language) how to defeat the Pale King once and for all!

Ghost and his sibling merge and create a huge being made of Void, the Lord of Shade.

The Pale King managed to escape but remained furious at the humiliation he had just experienced.

“Those damn Vessels ! I thought I killed them all, one by one!

As he continued to scream with rage, he did not notice that the Lord of Shade was fast approaching him and grabbed him with their black tentacle.

The King shouted the horror and look at the creature.

An immense creature, as dark as the night and possessing six magnificent symmetrical horns that look at the Pale King with immense hatred.

The Pale King was shocked to see this huge Void creature and said, "Impossible … I did not create that.”

“If you created us” says the Lord of Shade

The King was shocked to hear the creature speak.

You wanted us to be “empty” we are not “empty”

“We can speak”

“One can think”

“We can cry”

“We can hope”

“We can love”

“We are born of God, nothing and the root”

Now … DISAPPEAR!

The Lord of Shade strikes the Pale King several times and the latter howls in pain.

He continues to beat him again and again until his death.

The Pale King bleeds completely, screams in pain and asks the Lord of Shadows to stop.

“I beg you, stop, it hurts!” He shouted.

“Do you dare to beg us?” So we asked you not to kill us!

The Lord of Shade stabbed the pale king of his tentacle and died instantly.

The Lord of Shade returned to the Abyss to regain his normal appearance.

Ghost becomes normal and promises his sibling to find a way to have a body and a normal life.

End.


End file.
